Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman
Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman (つばきファクトリー ライブツアー 2019春・爛漫; Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Spring・In Full Bloom) was Tsubaki Factory's 2019 spring live tour. It began with the Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special (つばきファクトリー ライブツアー2019春・爛漫 メジャーデビュー2周年スペシャル; Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Spring・In Full Bloom Major Debut 2nd Anniversary Special) on February 22, 2019 at Shinkiba STUDIO COAST. Afterwards, the regular live tour ran from March 10 to May 26, 2019. The DVD and Blu-ray of the Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special were released on June 5, 2019. The Blu-ray includes a 12-page live photobooklet."つばきファクトリー メジャーデビュー2周年記念ライブ Blu-ray&DVD 2019年6月5日(水)発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-03-25. Setlist #Uruwashi no Camellia #Shunrenka #MC #Hatsukoi Sunrise #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (2/22 only) #Hitorijime - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki #Yuki no Planetarium - Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao #Kedakaku Sakihokore! #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo (2/22 only) #Chou WONDERFUL! #MC #''Performance Varies'' #*A: YOUR SONG ~Seishun Sensei~ - Ogata Risa, Asakura Kiki #*B: Watashi no Sugoi Houhou - Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho #Waratte #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Datte Ikitekanakucha - Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Ono Mizuho #*B: Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao #Hana Moyou #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Nakimushi Shounen - Kishimoto Yumeno, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao #*B: Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Asakura Kiki #Sankaime no Date Shinwa #MC #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ #Happy Cracker #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta Encore #Fuwari, Koi Dokei #MC #Kaerou Let's Go! DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} #OPENING #Uruwashi no Camellia #Shunrenka #MC #Hatsukoi Sunrise #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #Hitorijime - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki #Yuki no Planetarium - Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao #Kedakaku Sakihokore! #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo #Chou WONDERFUL! #MC #YOUR SONG ~Seishun Sensei~ - Ogata Risa, Asakura Kiki #Waratte #Datte Ikitekanakucha - Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Ono Mizuho #Hana Moyou #Nakimushi Shounen - Kishimoto Yumeno, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao #Sankaime no Date Shinwa #MC #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ #Happy Cracker #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta #Fuwari, Koi Dokei【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #Kaerou Let's Go!【ENCORE】 ;Blu-ray Bonus Footage #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making-of Footage) Featured Members *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao Absentees *Asakura Kiki did not participate in the encore of the April 13 day concert due to poor health.Yamagishi Riko. ""昨日と今日"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2019-04-13. Later that day, it was announced that she would also be absent from the following night concert,https://twitter.com/tsubakifac_uf/status/1116981684216352768 as well as both shows on April 14 after it was determined she would not recover in time.https://twitter.com/tsubakifac_uf/status/1117034884692758528 *From May 8 onward, Asakura was unable to participate in the rest of the tour due to back pain which was suspected to be symptoms of a lumbar disc herniation."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-08. *From May 16 onward, Niinuma Kisora was unable to participate in the rest of the tour due to a tailbone fracture and buttock contusion."つばきファクトリー 新沼希空に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-15. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 33 Shows Trivia *PINK CRES. came to watch the concert on March 17.https://twitter.com/hikaru_pinkcres/status/1107247869193568256 Gallery TsubakiFactory-Ranman2ShuunenSP-A4photo.jpg|Tsubaki Factory promoting the Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special TsubakiFactory-Ranman-mft.jpg|Group MFT TsubakiFactory-Ranman2ShuunenSP-stickers.jpg|Sticker sheet YamagishiRiko-Ranman2ShuunenSP.jpg|Yamagishi Riko OgataRisa-Ranman2ShuunenSP.jpg|Ogata Risa NiinumaKisora-Ranman2ShuunenSP.jpg|Niinuma Kisora TanimotoAmi-Ranman2ShuunenSP.jpg|Tanimoto Ami KishimotoYumeno-Ranman2ShuunenSP.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno AsakuraKiki-Ranman2ShuunenSP.jpg|Asakura Kiki OnoMizuho-Ranman2ShuunenSP.jpg|Ono Mizuho OnodaSaori-Ranman2ShuunenSP.jpg|Onoda Saori AkiyamaMao-Ranman2ShuunenSP.jpg|Akiyama Mao TsubakiFactory-Ranman2ShuunenSP-livepic01.jpg|Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special on February 22 TsubakiFactory-Ranman2ShuunenSP-livepic02.jpg TsubakiFactory-Ranman2ShuunenSP-livepic03.jpg TsubakiFactory-Ranman2ShuunenSP-livepic04.jpg TsubakiFactory-Ranman2ShuunenSP-livepic05.jpg TsubakiFactory-Ranman2ShuunenSP-livepic06.jpg TsubakiFactory-Ranman2ShuunenSP-livepic07.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule: **Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special (cached) **Regular Tour (archived) *Goods: **Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special **Regular Tour *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Concerts Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts Category:2019 DVDs Category:Tsubaki Factory DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:Tsubaki Factory Blu-rays